My Story
by darkrosetears
Summary: This is a death fic. Can kyoko hold on, or will she loose the battle. rated t for death


Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat or any charcters

warning: this is a death fic so you've bee warned

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>The person who had found her was distraught. There she was hanging from a place that only the two of them knew about, there she was her body limp her fingers slightly curled, her skin was as pale as pure snow, it reminded him of her purity she seemed so fragile as it hung there only reminding him that she would be gone forever her orange hair shined as the sun crept out from behind a cloud making her look just like the angel he knew her to be. Something white and rectangular and something that was in a black box wad poking out of her pocket.<p>

He didnt notice this though, his dark hair was covering his hurt eyes drops were falling from his face down to the floor, there was the woman he loved most in the world. the woman he would give his life to protect. The only thought through his mind was I failed, I failed, i failed. She is dead, killed her self, though why would she do it? why didn't I notice something was wrong? why wasn't I there for her?

He got closer to her and took one of her delicte hands and held it in his with such a gentless as though he was holding a something that would break if he were to hold it uncarefully. He took of the noose and her body fell against him, he put his arms around her holding her body to his her chest against his, how much he wished to feel the slight flicker of a beat, anything at all, but no matter how much he wished or prayed or gave to have her alive he knew it was impossible and that was what hurt most. Knowing the fact that was there nothing he could do.

He fell to the ground holding her in his arms, he fell with a thud his knees bent and he cried out holding her body on his lap and to him, he was there for a while be for he ran out of tears to cry out. He couldn't even remember when the last time he cried was. As he sat there he felt something brush his leg, so reaching down he grabbed the letter and box.

He looked at the envelope and just saw a blur of writing with the stining in his eyes, he rubbed at his eyes and pulled it closer focusing on the blurred writing as each words came into focus.

To ever note Ren Tsugura. As he focussed more he got the whole sentence.

To whoever finds me and this note. Please gives this to Ren Tsugura. he tried opening it but with his hands shaking the way they were he couldnt even open a door, he tired to calm his shaken nerve he worked hard to try and open it with his hands. He finally got it open he took the note out.

* * *

><p>Dear Tsugura-san, im sorry, you might just think im being a coward for just not facing the world and its problem but ive lost all will to fight any longer.<p>

I hope you will understand after this letter, and not think too badly of my name, but if you think bad of me stifl after reading the letter I promise i wont haunt you. If you do'nt read it I would understand, im asking you though to read as a favor to help me get this off my chest, to help get this over and into the past so i might rest at ease

* * *

><p>After he read this more tears fell from his eyesand he held her closer as his hand carressed her cheek and the other one went through her hair in a calming matter as though he was trying to calm himself down by giving her the affection he knew she needed and just hated himself for not noticing ill now, for not giving it to her till it was too late. He doubted he would ever get over her death he knew he would be morning her for the rest of his life unitll he could one day join her again, and he would make sure to tell her his true feeling on that day and he would spend eterntiy trying to get her to love him back. He continued to read on as he breathed in deeply and then exhaled trying to calm his frayed emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>I will tell you about my life, you will be the only person who has even known about my past ... all of it, not one person on the entire world knows my true past, only one person in the my past had ever been truly there for, he made me happy and made me laugh i will get to that and tell you all about him.<p>

Here is My Story.

When i was 4 i witnessed my mom killing my dad, i was so little and so scared i didnt know what i saw at first i thought it was a bad dream and never told anyone, i still had loved my mom thinking she didn't kill my dad and that she was my mom. Untill the age of 6 my mom treated me harshly and no matter how hard i would try for her no matter how much i loved her i was never loved in return and then on the day after my 6th birthday my mother sold me to some people who owned a local inn.

At first i was upset about it then i learned they had a little boy who was my age and so i was happy, i decided to try my hardest there to give all my love to my new family, i though that mabey, just mabey then i would get to feel waht loves was, the only person who had ever loved me truly was my father.

though instead of trying my hardest i was treated like cinderella, i was made to sleep in the attic, work untill i almost colasped. if i ever did collaspe i got beaten. Inever told the kid thoug, he didnt know instead we would just play, his name was shoutaro his new name, his stage name is now sho.

Right after graduating from middle school he offered to take me to tokyo with him, he said he neded me to bewith him because he loved me. i thought i had finally found that most important feeling and found it as my escape so i came with him, i worked my hardest for him thinking about how much i would love to be able to help him, how much i would love to make him happy.

though i found out i was wrong once again, once again i had given my best and found out i wasnt loved, i was almost ready to give up then but then a sertan actor riled me up so i decided i would try to beat him and sho, but on the way i found a love for acting. i at one point had to help out ruriko-san i thought she had an allergy to the suns uv rays and felt the feeing of wantin to protect he, i worked so hard for her,i sprained my foot in the process to just find out once again i was being used i was not really needed i had been decived.

i belived that love was imposible and that i would never feel it again. but i got to know the real you, not the mask you made, but the real one, the one that loves to act, the smile you would give me when you were proud of my work. the times when you would rub my head trying to tease me and you started to open up with me. i had started to fall in love with you, i tried my hardest for you when you got sick wishing for you to get healthy and wishing for you to be able to enjoy what you loved most.

though once again i and i know its wrong of me to wish for you to have loved me also. i gave uo on love and on life, i couldnt face the world anymore, i fought for so long trying to find the tinest peice of happiness in me or love but everytime i thought i would get close something would happen that would take it away from me again.

So this is why i have decided to kill my self, this is why i would like to leave the world now before i could loose this feeling of love for you i gained, i just hope my death just cause you any problems after all i am only your kohai

Love Kyoko mogami

* * *

><p>After reeading it he had hugged her body tighter, his eyes filled with tears with sorrow and guilt, if he had he just been a man and told her how he felt. he should have noticed that she needed to feel love, not be proteceted from it, he should have noticed how upset she was he should have been with her last nigt.<p>

If only last night he had'nt been an idiot and forgot to tell her he couldnt make it out to dinner because of work she wouldne have thought he didnt care. the dress she had worn for the occasion screamed out im trying to grab your attention . he lent down and gave a quick but tender kiss to her lips, her lips were cold and the skin hard but it was the lips that he had dreamed about for many nights, he only wished he was able to kiss them under different circumstances his life was now shattered to pieces.

In the back of his mind he was wishing for it to work, though he new it impossible only in movies would a kiss bring a person back to live, he though he saw her finger move but i was only the wind playing tricks on his already battered heart. he pulled out his phone caled 911, then lory and then moko and than yasahiro.

He held her body close and whispered into her ear "wait for me kyoko, one day we can be togheter and then we can spend the rest of eternity togther" After saying this he felt like something brushed his shoulder and went through is hair but when he turned around there was nothing there. He knew it was her saying yes she would wait ... or mabey it was just his heart wish that to be.

everyone was crying but the one most affected was tsugura-san, after her death he created one more singal movie that was dovated to her, he chose all actors and actress, though the hardest part was finding someone who would be able to play kyoko and the parts she hadplayed in dramas and movies because no matter how hard he looked he could never find anyone he found suitable. after the movie debuted he proclaimed his love for her and told the world his true name, his other fake name "corn" and told the summer story of him and kyoko when they were kids. a ittle while later he resinged from acting, went to sho fuwa punched him square in the face then left the eyes of the paparzii for ever.

He spent the remainder of his days learning how to cook so he could try to recreate the meals Kyoko had cooked for him but no matter how hard he tried he could never be satisfied he wanted and needed her cooking, he needed the warmth she bought to his apartment when she would come over on one of her surprise visits ... either it be loveme task or moan at him for not eating and then forcing him to or even just to work on scripts and get advice from her most precious sempai.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it thanks to anyone who read it<p> 


End file.
